Forever
by comet80
Summary: You promised me forever SLASH! MxM T for lanuage and probably because its me writing.. Ryan looks into old memories considering Troy


_**Disclaimer: dont own, Plot not exactly mine..  
Dedication:Dragon Pants**_

_And then we kissed.._But I awoke.

1 year 3 months 2 weeks 5 days and 45 seconds. Thats as long as I've been alone, without you. I look a the clock: 3:29 AM. Who the hell is up this early? Besides me, on these sleepless nights I've been having for months. I throw the pillow back at the wall and try to fall asleep,but I'm awake and up for the rest of the night.

Since I can't sleep and cannot possibly do anything else, I actually think of actually cleaning my room for once, but then discover a rather old and somewhat big box from sears,that must of held old clothes or something. I pull it out from under my bed and pull the top off gazing at everything. It was mine,filled with things..from Troy.

Nervously, I look through the box seeing if anything is missing, or worth keeping. I count the letters:25. 25, like there always was. I pick up an old piece of blue stationary and turn it over. It was from the spring where we first started going out. I gave him the paper so that he could write to me from Basketball camp.

_"Troy?promise you'll write to me everyday?" _

"_I'll write twice a day and call every time I get a chance" Troy said kissing his lover's forehead. "Promise?" _

"_Promise." _

_The two boys kissed passionately before letting go._

Just as Troy promised, he did write. Ryan carefully read through the letter:

_**Ryan,**_

_**See? I can to write. I wish you were up here..down here where ever I am. It's lonely. None of the guys here areas great as I thought,and the camp sucks anyways. I come home soon in 4 days,but on the good note my team won the scrimmage match.**_

_**Love you lots,**_

_**Troy.**_

Ryan smiled sadly at the letter and then tossed it aside as his eyes met with a slightly large teddy bear. He remembered it perfectly.

_" which do you want Ry?" _

"_Troy, you don't have to..It's just a stupid game." _

_"C'mon Ryan, you've had your eye on that bear all night. Do you or do you not want that bear." _

_Ryan gave in a little "it's your money, you can if you want." _

_Troy nodded "this IS want I want to do, after all it's been 6 months since we started dating." _

_Troy smiled paying dollar after dollar trying to knock down the stupid bottles. 17 trys and 35 dollars later,Ryan held the giant bear. _

_" I swear they super glue those things to the table and each other." Troy said annoyed watching Ryan laugh._

Ryan threw the bear aside and rummaged through a bunch of photos, until he found a video tape and wondered what the hell it had to do with Troy, so he put it in his DVD/VHS combined into his TV.

Ryan laughed silently, it was of his and Sharpay's 7th birthday party.

_"Happy Birthday, Ryan and Sharpaaaaay, Happy Birthday tooo you." _

_The 6 and 7 year olds chorused out of tune. Ryan reached for the cake as his mom pulled his hand away "Don't stick your fingers in the cake, others want to eat it also." Ryan pouted as his mom took the cake away to be sliced._

_As the the kids finished the cake, Troy laughed at Ryan. " You look like a mime because your icing is on your nose." _

_"Oh yeah!" Ryan took the rest of his cake and threw it into Troy's face as the two boys burst out laughing. _

_" MOMMY! Ryan threw his cake at Troy." _

_" Sharpay,honey, no tattling. Its Ryan's birthday too. And all boys do that." Mrs Evans said to Sharpay, who scowled, wanting her brother to be in trouble._

_As it grew darker and parents came to pick up their kids, Troy grabbed Ryan's hand and said " it was really fun today. Even if my mommy said I had to come. Just cuz you aren't good at basketball doesn't mean I don't like you." _

_Ryan smiled and said embarrassed " Troy? If I was a girl, would you marry me?" _

_Troy shrugged and said " I guess, besides, girls are icky and have cooties, and you don't have cooties and I don't want cooties, so I guess I would marry you...if you were a girl"_

_Ryan giggled as Mrs Evans called to them " Troy your mother's here." Ryan sighed. He knew what would happen as soon as they go back to school. Troy would forget all about him and he would have to sit with icky Sharpay talking about barbies and dolls and ponies._

The tape ended as Ryan let out a small sigh. _Forever_ he thought as another memory passed through.

_"Ryan, I love you, and I always will. For always and forever. Gabriella means nothing." "THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT?" Ryan yelled angerly at Troy. "Forget it. It's all a lie. I'm just some stupid game, I mean nothing to you. GOOD BYE!" Ryan screamed as tears ran down his face running away from Troy's house. He ran until he couldn't see Troy's house. He ran until he was out of breath. He ran thinking he could forget it all. _

_How can I be such a bitch? _Ryan thought replaying the scene over and over._ But then how could Troy?_ He let a tear escape his eye and sighed again.

_Ryan stared at his locker. Everything was gone. Trashed. On top of the locker in bright pink paint was sprayed the word 'fag'. How could someone do that? Damaging his locker was one thing,but torturing him? He tired telling the principle or someone who acted like they cared but everyone told him it's his battle. His parents didn't care. He wasn't hurt on the outside or physically hurt,just emotionally, and to his family, it wasn't their problem. It was his. It was all because of Troy. Everyone knew that they had something going on. When they found out, it was all trashing Ryan they cared about. Even Troy joined in thinking it wouldn't be bad or no one would get hurt. But he had enough when three of his closets friends dumped Ryan into a trashcan and threw it down hill. "Ryan..I'm sorry." Troy sad nervously and tried to smile " You know, I'm gay to. Just still in the closet. You know.." Ryan nodded and smiled trying to kiss Troy,but was afraid too._

_"Hey Ryan, I was wondering do you wanna be my you know..boyfriend?" Troy asked Ryan who was already jumping up and down and ready to shout, but instead he nodded and the two kissed._

Ryan stared into the box. Everything reminded him of Troy. Why didn't they ever make up? Why is this the longest fight? Why?

Ryan stared at every empty condom rapper which was dated. Then he stared at matches, then the phone. It was only 5:30 AM but he knew Troy was up. He decided it'd be worth a call and waited.

"Hello,Mrs. Bolton is Troy there?"

"Ryan! How nice to hear from you, but no,Troy went out this morning,didn't tell me where either." Ryan hung up and sighed. He paused for a moment hearing tapping sounds on his window. He looked out the window and stared.

_"RYAN! I'm SORRY!I LOVE YOU!" Troys voice echoed through the morning, waking up everyone in the neighborhood. Ryan ran downstairs not caring about being in his pajamas and hugged Troy. _

_"Promise to never fight again?"_

_"Promise."_

_The two embraced in a romantic hug, promising to never fight again._

Ryan heard the beeping of his phone, and checked the messages. 1 new message.

" Ryan? It's Troy. Your probably still pissed off at that fight,and I'm sorry. I do love you. I always have and always will. Never did I mean to hurt you, never . I'm just apologizing, because I'm well..sick. And not the kind chicken soup can cure. Well.. I guess I'll just see you. In heaven or hell, or whatever..so bye."

Ryan kept letting the tears fall and ran over to the hospital as fast as he could. He ran straight into Troy's room watching his lover suffocate. Ryan bravely walked over to his lover and held his hand tight, laying next to him. Ryan gave his lover one lasting kiss, and they both said their last words" I love you."

Ryan then held onto his lover's hand forever, as he promised, as they both promised, and as they both died.

**_A/N i know its similar to Dragon Pant's Story 'Anything But Sure' but we worked it out so flames about it will be used to roast bacon..if thats possible or I could roast homophobics.._**


End file.
